


No Logic For Its Mission

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ochi begins his Christmas shopping in September like any other logical person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Logic For Its Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Ochi begins his Christmas shopping in September like any other logical person.

The fall weather is optimal for going from shop to shop for research purposes without getting overly sweaty in the summer heat or too chilled from the crisp winter wind. Ochi leaves his chauffeur behind and partakes in each stop outlined on the itinerary he drew up after analyzing the neighborhood, skipping the usual sort of fare in favor of uncovering the perfect, most unique gift.

Heightened observation is key during this period. Ochi already has a spreadsheet on Yashiro’s habits, interests, pursuits, and a rough idea of his daily schedule (because one never knows when one might need to know that a rival, say, enjoys bowling or smells of pineapple and mint, for career advancement purposes, naturally), so he has a fairly strong base to work off of.

Ochi gathers data like he gathers wins, smoothing it all out before him like each is a prized trophy, but nothing compared to the ultimate prize. Databases, spreadsheets, pivot tables, pie charts, and video clips (because Ochi had thought he might have been able to see Yashiro’s clothing size, but the changing room feed was too long quality, and Ochi would prefer to dress him in something more form fitting anyway if he decided to go in that direction) comprised what Ochi is sure is the most extensive and advanced compendium on another person known to man.

Ochi is the Wikipedia of all things Yashiro Kiyoharu.

So, when the day of the Christmas party arrives, Ochi attends, as though a returning champion after a long training quest (only he didn’t have to go anywhere so extreme and desperate as China like Isumi) with the perfect gift in hand.

He smirks at Yashiro from across the room, confident in his knowledge that he was going to give him the greatest gift of all time. 

After all, it wasn’t as though Yashiro’s parents were even particularly fond of him, so it should be an easy win.

“Alright, what did you get Yashiro?” Waya demands, folding himself into the chair next to Ochi without so much as a ‘by your leave’.

Ochi raises one eyebrow, perfectly measured. He knows. He’s measured them. “What did _you_ get Yashiro?”

“I totally asked first, okay,” Waya harrumphs, folding his arms over his chest and pouting like a child. “I know you’re planning to do something weird. I saw that super stalkery Wiki.”

“The Yashipedia only has information that is common knowledge or can be obtained by public record,” Ochi hisses. It was all legal. He’d sent everything to his grandfather’s lawyer to double check. There had only been one NDA needed, practically nothing.

“Look, I know when you’re trying to do here, man, and it’s not gonna happen, so just give it up.”

“Your argument is shockingly persuasive,” Ochi tells him, dryly, turning his nose up. 

“It doesn’t matter whatever you got him because he totally likes me better as a person because I’m more awesome than anyone here,” Waya blathers. “Besides, I got him the best thing there is, so you’re missing the mark there, too.”

Ochi pushes his glasses up his nose and gives Waya the other eyebrow. Just to show him that he means business. “The only one missing is you: on Thursday at the Institute. Still playing with the other kiddies on Wednesday, Waya-chan?”

Waya is in his face before he even realizes he’s leaning in, narrowing his eyes. Waa is ludicrous, beneath contempt, and had frustratingly perfect skin.

Not that Ochi deigned to notice such things. It was merely side effect of being a high functioning individual.

“Oh,” Yashiro says in awe across the room, and Waya’s distraction had allowed someone to beat them to the nijiri. Damn, Waya and his perpetually running mouth. “Is this a kifu signed by Shuusaku? Kurata-san said that you were a calligraphy expert, so this must be super authentic, right?”

“Yes,” Shindou says carefully, the height of shifty, damn him, too. “That is a thing that he said.”

“Thank you, Shindou, this is the best gift I’ve ever received,” Yashiro says so seriously, gently placing the kifu on a side table, so he can clasp Shindou’s shoulder in a very manly way, Ochi’s sure.

Ochi wouldn't be surprised if there was Sharpie all over Shindou’s hands, but can’t see much through the fog clouding his vision.

“So, what did you get him then?” Waya asks, slumping back in his chair in defeat.

“Subscription to Go Weekly,” Ochi admits numbly. “You?”

“Gift certificate to my favorite ramen place,” Waya huffs. “Crap, we suck.”

Ochi can resign with dignity when he knows he’s lost, but it still leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“Just who is Shindou, anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Charles Lindbergh quote. "To a person in love, the value of the individual is intuitively known. Love needs no logic for its mission."


End file.
